


A funny kind of feeling

by NerdyNobody



Category: N.E.R.D.S. - Michael Buckley
Genre: Oh you know, im going to have fun with this, there are lots of just random ships in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNobody/pseuds/NerdyNobody
Summary: A collection of shippy drabbles for a bunch of different ships. Any requests? Just ask!





	1. Chapter 1

Brand liked to consider himself put together. Despite the fact that he was out of the spy business himself due to his injury, he was still clever, handsome, resourceful, strong, and all manner of other things. He could easily defuse a bomb, set up traps, infiltrate an enemy base, seduce most women he came across, and that was only the beginning. At the same time he was also closed off. He didn't share his feelings or give compliments, and god knew he didn't ever laugh. He did his best to stay neutral, to not let anything get to him. However, despite all his defences and all of his efforts, there was one person who was able to shatter his composure into tiny little pieces. Ms. Holiday. She was unlike any woman that he had met before in the way that she made him feel things he had never felt before. Not to that extent at least. 

Despite all that had happened in the past with the villain virus, her turning evil, and him unfortunately having to stop her from destroying the NERDS by killing her, he still loved her in the very same way he always had. She was still his Holiday. She always knew what to say and how to say it, and even when she shouldn't say anything at all. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and everything just about everything someone would want in a woman. But that wasn't just it. Saying those things would just be staying the obvious. She, of all people, was able to chip away at his walls and soften once sharp edges he had worked so hard to create. When she was around, his heart would soar and blood would rush to his face. There had been more than just a few occasions where he had stumbled over his own feet simply because of her presence. She was on his mind almost every second of every day. He cared for her more than he would admit to even her.

He had no idea when they really started to hit it off together. At first their relationship had been strictly professional. They worked together and nothing else. However that didn't last very long. Soon they were going out for coffee and eating lunch together on their breaks. She was able to make his mouth turn up into a smile and laughter to burble from his lips. He couldn't remember the last time he had laughed before he met her. After his brother died, it was always so hard to do so. But somehow in some odd way, she was able to help him do it. When she was around he couldn't help but feel like an awkward and hormonal high school boy in the presence of the one he was about to ask out to prom. He had no idea why he felt this way at first, after all, he had been in the presence of a great many women of all sorts. There was always something missing about them though. 

All of them seemed more surface level than anything else. Plastic. Pretty faces with nothing behind them. He might have seduced more than a few for one reason or another so he could continue on with a mission, but he had never ever felt anything as profound as the feelings he had for Lisa. Or, Viktoria now he supposed. Sometimes he would still call her that. The look of confusion on her face would always put a crack straight through his heart, only reminding him of what he had done. No matter, it was like he had said before. He still loved her the same. Despite having to completely start over and rekindle their previous relationship, he found that he didn't particularly mind that. He still became a complete and utter bumbling idiot when he was in her presence, but at least he was her bumbling idiot. And he would stay her bumbling idiot for as long as she would have him.


	2. Lilys and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a forbidden love Ruby/Jackson au! I hope this is good for you, even though it's kinda short.

Ruby crept down the stairs, careful to be quiet so as to not wake her parents, coming to a stop at the front door. She listened hard for any signs that they may be awake. Nothing, just as she had thought. She opened the door, shut it behind her, and started to make her way down the dirt path towards her destination. The dark didn't bother her after so many times travelling in it so as to see her love. If either of them were found out, after all, it would be one hell of a mess and they would likely never see one another ever again. She strode along the path, admiring the full moon that cast a bright light across everything it touched. A nice a night as ever to be outside. After a while she broke off from the path and onto a different, much smaller one into the trees. She walked along, careful not to catch her dress on anything, until she arrived at a small river that ran through the trees. She stopped next to it, looking around. 

"Jackson?" She called. No answer. She sighed, crossing her arms. He must be late then. 

She continued to state out at the river flowing below, unaware of the figure creeping up behind her. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" Laughed the person behind her. She rolled her eyes, mouth turning up slightly. 

"We aren't children, Jackson. No need for that." She said, turning around. Behind her, Jackson grinned wholeheartedly, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her up to spin her around.

"Hello Ruby. Sorry I didn't make it last time. I woke up my parents when I fell down the stairs." He said as he put her down, blushing embarrassedly and rubbing the back of his head. She shook her head and waved him off.

"It's alright. I'm glad you didn't crack your head open." She replied, noting the bruise to the left of his forehead, slightly covered by his golden blonde hair. He chuckled before seeming to remember something, holding a finger up.

"Hold on a second. Close your eyes." He said, rushing backwards. Ruby raised an eyebrow in curiosity but did as she was told, closing her eyes.

She heard him shuffle around for a moment before coming back and stopping in front of her. She felt something tickle her nose, and she sneezed. She heard Jackson laugh slightly from in front of her.

"Okay, you can open them now." He said. She opened her eyes, immediately being met with a large bundle of flowers. Lilys, to be exact. She smiled slightly, taking them from him.

"Thank you." She said. Jackson leaned in, giving her a soft kiss that she returned.

"They just reminded me of you." He said as he broke away for air. She smirked at him in a teasing way, raising a brow.

"Oh really? How so?" She asked. He spluttered at the question for couple of seconds before glowering at her. 

"They just did, ok? I don't need to explain myself." He huffed. Ruby laughed quietly, giving him another small peck on the lips.

"Of course you don't." She chuckled. Jackson sat down onto the grass, Ruby following suite. 

"So. How is it going at home?" Ruby asked. Jackson sighed, falling back into the grass to look up at the sky.

"It's fine. Same as usual, really. I did, however, have a bit of a spat with Heathcliff a few days ago." He answered. Ruby tilted her head back and let out a single loud laugh into the air, smiling.

"Oh believe me, I know. He wouldn't shut up about how he couldn't believe he lost to you." She chuckled. Jackson snorted as a grin crossed his face.

"I don't know why he would think he could in the first place. I mean, have you seen his arms? He's like a twig. I probably could have snapped him in half if I wanted to." He laughed. Ruby rolled her eyes and shook her head, the smile not leaving her face.

"Sure you could." She said. Jackson gave her a mock offended look and put his hand on his chest dramatically.

"Are you not confident in my ability to snap people in half? Ruby oh Ruby how you hurt me so." He groaned loudly, throwing one arm over his face and barely trying to hide the laughing smile on his lips. Ruby gave him an amused look, rolling her eyes again.

For a few moments it was quiet. Ruby could see the smile beginning to slip away from Jackson's face and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Jackson? Is something wrong?" She asked gently. He took his arm away to give her a halfhearted smile.

"No, I'm fine." He responded. Ruby stared at him, immediately sensing the lie in his words.

"Jackson. You know you can talk to me if something's wrong, right?" She asked. Jackson frowned and sat up again as he nodded. 

"Yeah. I know. I...I just don't want to be ripped away from you. I've been thinking. A lot. I just hate that the fact our factions hate each other so much. Not knowing if it'll ever get better is even worse." He explained. Ruby sighed, placing her head onto his shoulder.

"I know. I don't want to be ripped apart either. I just don't know how we could help. You know as well as I do that they're both so stubborn and high on pride that it's unlikely they'll ever get over it." She said. It went quiet again as they stared out at the gently flowing river, crickets chirping from their places hidden in the grass.

"It's a nice night." Jackson said quietly. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"It is." She answered. It was comfortably warm outside, completely clear of any clouds marring the dark sky above that twinkled with stars. The moonlight danced across the river in front of them, almost seeming to make it look as if it was sparkling with its own little stars. Neither Jackson nor Ruby spoke for a long while, simply enjoying the others company. Finally Jackson stood with a sigh, extending a hand to help Ruby up.

"We should be getting back." He said. She nodded and accepted his help, quickly being tugged to her feet. Jackson leaned in, and the two shared one last kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He said. Ruby nodded, breaking away.

"I love you too. Goodnight." She said, turning to walk down the same path that she had walked in from as Jackson walked back to his own path. It might have been a short time together, but even those were precious when being found out could mean being taken away from one another. For good.


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter I finally got done after a while for ThatShxtAgain

Ow!"

"Quiet, don't draw attention."

The long, dark hallway of the enemy base was silent. The battle going on was a fair bit away, thankfully making it so there weren't any goons or henchmen wandering around the enemy bases halls. In the hall, two kids sat. One, a short, chubby African American boy looking worse for wear, and an equally short Korean girl attempting to quickly bandage him up.

"That was a really dumb move, Gluestick! You could have gotten killed!" Matilda said, the frustration and stress in her voice nearly palpable. Duncan flinched as she pulled another bandage tight around a wound, biting back a small yelp.

"I know I know...but I couldn't let you get hurt!" He replied, his brows knitted together. Matilda scowled, taking another look at the injury on the side of the boys head.

"I can take care of myself. I would have been fine." She told him.

Duncan frowned, looking down into his lap and twiddled his thumbs quietly. He had only wanted to help. When he had saw the girl practically cornered by a group of goons with guns, he couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"But what if you weren't? You could have died! They had guns, Wheezer!" Duncan said, biting his lip and shaking his head. Matilda frowned and sighed, shaking her own head as she wiped the blood from his head wound and putting some cream onto it.

"You could have died too! You can't just jump in like that on trigger fingered goons. What you did was really dangerous." She said. Duncan's frown deepened, looking up to meet her eyes again.

"Then consider it payback." He said bluntly. It went silent in the hall, Duncan staring down Matilda as she looked at him incredulously.

"Payback?? Payback for what???" She asked, blinking at him.

"For that time on the space mission. You saved me and almost died taking out all the rocks coming at the space station." Duncan responded, straightening as he crossed his arms. Matilda was shocked into silence for a moment, needing a second before shaking it off and glaring.

"Hey! No, that's not fair. Risking my own life for you doesn't mean you can risk your own life for mine. That's dumb!" She cried. Duncan stuck his tongue out at her, blowing a raspberry at her.

"We're a team and I plan to repay any saving done for me." He said. Matilda opened and closed her mouth like a fish before letting out a frustrated growl and punching Duncan in the shoulder. He yelped, holding the injured limb.

"Hey! Careful!" He said, rubbing his shoulder. Matilda huffed, shaking her head and leaning against the wall.

"You're an idiot." She grumbled.

Duncan smiled, catching the ever so slight bit of affection seeping into her tone. Even with how small it was, it spoke volumes. He chucked before pausing for a moment. A thoughtful look crossed his face, tapping his chin.

"You know...if I'm going to be getting payback I guess I should do this too." He said. Matilda gave him a confused look, tilting her head.

"Do what?" She asked. But before she could think any further, Duncan leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. Matilda gaped, once again frozen in shock. It was only after almost a full minute she reacted, face flushed like a bright red tomato.

"...Oh."


	4. Bunch of Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a Ruby/Matilda from geeksandnerdsruletheworld! Hope you like it!

To say that day was boring was an understatement. There wasn't a single mission to do, or a piece of paperwork, or even any other members around. It was the weekend after all, and most of the kids were home enjoying their free time. The NERDS, however, were stuck on weekend duty for any possible new missions that may need their attention. Unfortunate, considering Ruby had a long essay she had planned to write that weekend. But there wasn't much she could do, so bear through it she would. If only she had paperwork to do so she could pass the time.

Fortunately or unfortunately, however, life seemed to have a different way of entertaining her.

A loud crack rang through the room, followed quickly by a few thuds and the familiar voice of a certain smaller girl.

"CRUD!" Matilda's voice shouted. Ruby sighed, looking towards the training room where the voice had came from. For a moment she contemplated ignoring it, but soon enough she let out a groan, blowing a stray piece of hair from her face and standing up. She didn't want to leave the girl hanging in case she had broken a limb or something.

She entered the room, glancing around. The first thing that hit her was the pile of punching bags on the floor, piled up all over each other. The second thing that hit her was just above the pile of bags, where the hold for them was. Or, well, used to be. The wooden shelf that had previously held the punching bags was gone, broken im half and on the floor next to the pile of punching bags. The third thing she noticed was that there was no sign of her smallest teammate, despite the fact she knew that she had heard her in here.

"Matilda?" She called out, looking around the room again. A small groan came from the pile of punching bags, nearly making Ruby jump.

"Over here..." Matilda's voice grunted from the pile, prompting Ruby to quickly jog over, already going to grab one of the many heavy bags and pull them off the pile.

"Matilda? Did these bags fall on you?" Ruby asked as she pulled another aside, revealing an arm.

"Yeah.. I tried to pull off a bag and the whole shelf broke and came down on me." The other girl replied as another bag was pulled off. Ruby frowned in slight concern, another bag off revealing the girls head and torso, looking sweaty and disheveled.

"Are you injured? Anything broken?" Ruby asked, wrapping her arms around Matilda and heaving the rest of her out, shifting her into a bridal hold and giving her a look over. Matilda immediately stiffened and blushed slightly, shaking her head furiously.

"U-Uh, no. I'm fine. Nothing broken I think." She responded quickly. Ruby shifted her, walking over to a bench and only putting her down once they got there, much to Matilda's embarrassment.

"Good that nothing is broken, but I'm going to have to take a closer look to make sure everything is fine." Ruby said, already beginning to look her over, taking a closer look over her body. Matilda knew Ruby could definitely see how embarrassed she was getting. She was allergic to it, after all. However she didn't say a word as her hands glided across her, making her flush more and more.

"Uh, you don't need to do this. I-I'm fine! I can look myself over." Matilda said, trying to push back Ruby's hands. The blonde payed no attention to her however, continuing her work. For a second, Matilda thought she saw a slight smile twist over the girl's face. Ruby looked up into her eyes, then looked up slightly further.

"Oh, looks like you got a bruise. Let me take a look at that." She said, straightening slightly. She then did something that quite nearly made Matilda faint. She reached forward, brushing her hair from her beet red face, tucking it behind her ear and leaning in extremely close. Close enough that Matilda could feel her breath brush ever so softly across the ear she had just tucked her hair behind.

"Nothing much we can do for that...but I do know one thing that may help a bit." She said, nearly a whisper in her ear that made Matilda's entire body shudder.

"U-Uh, a-and what's t-that?" She stammered. This time, Matilda definitely felt Ruby smile a bit.

"This." The girl replied, leaning forward, and pressing her lips to the bruise.

Matilda's jaw dropped, her body freezing as her eyes shot open. If she hadn't been completely and utterly flustered before, she definitely was now. Her mind was completely blank as Ruby pulled back, her face almost looking the same, save for the twinkle in her eye.

"I'm done now. And it's time to go home as well." She said, taking a step away. Matilda couldn't even say anything as Ruby turned on her heel and began to walk away. She stopped however, taking a glance over at Matilda, still completely flummoxed and frozen in her seat.

"You know, you aren't too good at hiding feelings. You should come over for dinner tomorrow. You definitely won't need to fight over food with your brothers." She said, before turning once again, and walking out the door.

Oh. So Ruby had known about her little crush. Fuck.

It took nearly a full minute for Matilda to gain back autonomy, and once she had, she let out one final noise.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	5. Ogling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Jackson/Matilda/Ruby request for Shxtty! UwO

To say it was weird to have changed facilities again was an understatement. They had spent what seemed like their entire lives in that middle school Playground, having been there since the very beginning. It had seemed like they would never move from that place of operation. Yet here they were, already 14 and graduated into high school, wandering around the all new facility and getting a feeling for the new layout. For now it was only Matilda and Jackson, Julio and Duncan having gone off to get snacks, Heathcliff having run over to some scientist or other with a messy invention, and Ruby? They didn't exactly know where Ruby was, but she was bound to show up at some point.

"And I mean, they really thought it was a good idea to try to put the main console and mission desk in the middle of the work stations? Honestly. If they had put it in the back wall in the first place, they could have wasted way less time and money." Matilda said, waving her hands animatedly. Jackson nodded in agreement, his arms crossed.

"Exactly! I mean, I thought Brand would know better than that. I guess he's just not much of a designer. If they had made this whole place just like the other facility, it would have been completely fine." He responded, shaking his head. Matilda nodded as well, her eyes drifting across The Playground as they walked. Her eyes landed on the door a quite short ways away. It was the door she recognized to be the new training room. She had only taken a peek inside herself, but she already planned on going in the next day. The door opened almost as soon as her eyes met it, a familiar figure stepping out. The figure of their leader.

Almost immediately, Matilda's brain froze. She tapped Jackson's arm, pointing slightly over at their leader as soon as he looked at her. As soon as he looked himself, it was quite obvious his own brain froze right along with hers.

Ruby wore a tight black tank top along with a pair of yellow shorts, rumpled slightly despite her attempts to smooth it out. She held an elastic band in her mouth, the other around her wrist, her hair spilling just over her shoulders as she pushed some of it away from her eyes. There was a slight sheen of sweat on the girls skin, looking like she just had some sort of work out. Not surprising considering she had just come out of the training room. When she flicked her hair back to try to wrestle it into a single ponytail, it sent Matilda scrambling for her inhaler, and Jackson to nearly freeze once more as his face grew redder.

However in their ogling, they failed to notice the wall right in front of them, causing the two to ram right into it. Both of them stumbled back and fell all over each other, scrambling in an attempt to get back to their feet to no avail. After a couple moments, they we're frozen by a cool voice above them.

"Need help?" Ruby asked. The two looked up at the girl, wide eyed and red faced. They simply stared for a moment before Jackson finally coughed and nodded.

"Uh, yes. Please." He said. Ruby reached down, taking the twos hands to help yank them back up to their feet, a brow raised at them.

"Mind telling me what that was? You two aren't usually as clumsy as to run into a wall randomly." She said, crossing her arms and looking them over.

"W-Well, we uhhhh, just weren't paying attention." Matilda answered quickly.

"Y-Yeah. Just weren't watching were going." Jackson choked out, unconsciously tugging at his shirt collar. Ruby shook her head, letting an unamused huff through her nose.

"I'll say." She sighed, turning slightly, "I'm going to get a drink of water. Don't break your noses while I'm gone." She told them.

She turned fully, both of the embarrassed teenagers eyes drawing to how her hair swung around to her other shoulder as she began to walk away. For a couple seconds the two stayed completely silent, staring after her.

"Holy shit." Jackson finally said, pulling slightly out of his state. Matilda swallowed, nodding.

"She probably thinks we're complete dorks." She groaned, putting her hands on her face. The boy patted her on the back, shaking his head.

"As if she hasn't thought that for years." He said with a chuckle. Matilda rolled her eyes, the two walking over to their mission desk and plopping down together. Jackson let out a sigh, resting his chin down onto the marble.

"...Do you think she would ever go for us?" Jackson asked after a minute. Matilda stared at him for a second before sighing and resting her chin onto the table next to him.

"I don't know. I mean, you know Ruby! She's so smart...and put together...and responsible..." The girl said. Jackson groaned, laying down his forehead.

"Everything we're not." He said, scratching his fingers at the table.

"She'd probably go for Heathcliff sooner than she would us." Matilda responded with a disappointed tone.

The two went quiet again, caught up in their own thoughts about their tall leader. It hadn't been too long ago that the two of their hearts started to go aflutter at the mere thought of her. Yes, both of them were completely and utterly lovestruck. Although they would never tell her that. She would probably sooner berate them and tell them to do their paperwork than accept a profession of love.

It took yet another few minutes before they began to talk again, Matilda forcing herself back in her chair and leaning into it.

"How would we even ask her out anyway?" Matilda asked, shaking her head at the thought. Jackson shrugged, letting out another sigh.

"I don't know. Inviting her to dinner would be too forward, she doesn't like pizza, she's allergic to basically everything, and I doubt she would want to be outside with no work to do for long." He said, making a frustrated gesture with his hand.

"Yeah. I can't see how we would do it at all." Matilda huffed, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

"What are you two talking about?" A voice suddenly interrupted them, nearly sending Matilda toppling to the floor as Jackson slammed his head into the table in shock. Both of them looked back, seeing none other than the girl they we're talking about.

"Ruby!" The two shouted in unison, their faces already growing red. They scrambled to look casual, hoping desperately she hadn't heard their talking.

"O-Oh, u-uh, you know. Nothing much. Just...uh..." Jackson coughed.

"Paper stuff? Yeah. Paper stuff. We were talking about paper. Stuff." Matilda tried to continue, stumbling over her words. Ruby examined the two, a ghost of a smirk seeming to dart across her lips before disappearing. She leaned forward, draping her arms across one of each of the kids shoulders.

"Here's a tip. Stop ogling and ask me out already. It's getting annoying." She told them bluntly. The stared at her wide eyed as she pulled back, looking at them expectantly. In the end, it was Jackson who spoke first.

"U-Uh...do you...wanna go out with us?" He asked, both of their faces beet red. Ruby smiled visibly once again, her stance relaxing.

"I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is the beginning of a collection of ship drabbles I'm going to be writing! This isn't going to be like any of my other fics, so I'm a little happy to put it into motion! I'll update whenever I get a request or if I just feel like it. If you want to request a ship, feel free to put it in the comments!


End file.
